Mixed Emotions
by The Zazu
Summary: My life is interesting. Correction my life is too interesting. Anyway. So, last week’s little ‘interesting’ incident dealt with monstrous, yet cute, ghost dogs and a ghost hunter by the name of Valerie Gray. Not to mention a totally accidental kiss.


**Title**: Mixed Emotions by The Zazu  
**Rating**: **PG**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the show 'Danny Phantom'.  
**Timeline**: Follows Episode 10, 'Shades of Gray'  
**Author's Note**: Heh, this is my first time delving into Danny Phantom fanfiction. Hopefully I get some response to this... Correct me if any info is wrong! (Names, dates, etc) I'm not a supporter of any couple, so... if I don't go with any couple at all, don't get mad. You're allowed to flame though, if that really bothered you. Anyway, I'll stop.

**Enjoy.**

-----------------

**Mixed Emotions**

-----------------

_**Danny's POV**_

My life is interesting.

Correction; my life is _too_ interesting.

In fact, every day in my wonderful freshman life is particularly hectic, whether or not I'm chasing after ghosts or dodging Dash. I think Destiny had already woven its path for me and is only watching things unfold – probably gettin' a kick out of me... Anyway. So, last week's little 'interesting' incident dealt with monstrous, yet cute, ghost dogs **and **a female ghost hunter by the name of Valerie Gray. Not to mention a totally accidental kiss with one of my best friends, Sam. _Accidental,_ mind you.

Sure, ghost-hunter Valerie and salivating ghost-doggy were really weird incidents in my really weird life... but... I'd have to say, this week, the kiss takes the award for the weirdest. I mean, absolutely _no one_ believes that it was a 'fake-out make-out'. My other best friend, Tucker, doesn't think it was fake and that we're just in denial. If you ask me, **Tucker** is the one in denial – hey, after all, he is going out with crazy chick Valerie. Man, that girl is crazy...

Anyway. I'm getting a little off-topic.

No one believes my story. Well, I don't think anyone knows the whole story. Maybe that's because of the fact deals with ghosts... but... that's not the point! I'm sure _you're_ curious by now.

It was kind of like this...

-----------------

_**Flashback, Danny's POV**_

"Go, fetch!" I yelled, throwing a glowing ball to the side. Ghost doggy obediently presented a joyous smile and scampered away. I sighed relief. At least the big lug wouldn't be in the way. I shot a glance to Sam, who was only staring at the scene in front of her. I followed her gaze, my eyes finally landing on the ever-nearing figure of the ghost hunter. "AHH! What do we do?"

Sam merely rolled her eyes at me, pinning me with an all-knowing look. "Let me handle this." Immediately she tackled me into the bushes (which had, like, ten million thorns...), forcing me out of my ghost form. A split second later her warm lips were pressed against mine comfortably... uh... uncomfortably, I mean. I... I didn't know how to react. The ghost hunter pulled up, only to see me, normal Danny and Sam 'making-out'. As Sam pulled away, I heard the ghost hunter mutter something about loser love and zoom away.

Bewildered, I watched the red figure fly away. That voice... sounded so familiar. Abruptly I shook my head. I must have been dreaming. Immediately my thoughts were overtaken by the kiss – my first one by the way... Remember, I'm a loser? It was just so weird, but I had to admit that it felt kinda nice. It was all too much. My best friend, kissing me? I know it was to save my life, but _still_, that's pretty freaky.

"Danny?" she questioned with a raised brow. I guess I looked a little too okay with what had happened. "Danny, you know that wasn't real." Sam stared me down defiantly, daring me to question her opinion.

"Uh.. huh?" I muttered in response, now confused.

How can a kiss be fake?

-----------------

_**Back to Present, Third Person POV**_

Fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton lay on his bed eyeing the ceiling contemplatively. He had been thinking about the 'incident' for the last couple days, wondering what _exactly_ had happened and why the unfair people of wretched Casper High didn't believe him. Even Sam, who kissed him, adamantly refused that it was a kiss. _Hey, at least she doesn't think we made out_, he thought glumly. There was never a happy medium in his world.

He ran a hand through his tousled black hair, sighing softly. Danny was just so confused, not to mention frustrated. Turning onto his stomach, the boy buried his face into his pillow and screamed. Mentally he rolled his eyes. _That's really mature, Fenton_. However, sometimes beating up the Box Ghost wasn't enough.

Danny credited Sam's adamant refusal to her odd, sarcastic side. _WAIT a second.... She's **always** odd and sarcastic._ The boy closed his eyes. Sam seemed really weird about the whole situation... almost like _she was hiding something_. Danny groaned out loud, hoping that whatever Sam had up her sleep wouldn't cause any trouble for him. He already had his hands full with all the ghosts. A thought suddenly hit him. What if.. what if she liked him? What she liked Danny Fenton, boy loser? The fourteen-year-old's jaw dropped down at the thought. Sure, Sam was pretty in her Goth-like way but she was one of his best friends! _That's impossible_._ Stupid thought... Just forget it_.

_We didn't make out!_

_So, the kiss was a fluke?_

_And Sam and I are just friends... right?_

Danny Fenton let out a confused sigh.

Yes, life was interesting – too interesting.

-----------------

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I know... Abrupt ending. Well, I'm not exactly a fan of Sam/Danny so... bear with me. :) Nothing against, just don't like it. Anyway!

**Like? Dislike? Reviews are _lovely_. ;)**


End file.
